Silent love
by Lizastory22
Summary: (YAOI!) ITS A SASXXNARUNaruto Secretly Gay , finally going to have the courage to confess his love to sasuke until sasuke falls for someone else driving Naruto crazy should he move on or make sasuke open his eyes to see him?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if my story has so many error it's my first story and I know it has a lot of grammar I just wanted to see what everyone thought about the story thank you

* * *

Sasuke a successful student in high school he's is what you called the talk of the town he was popular and very well known in appearance and in brain. He went through his high school with just his looks, everyone wanting him and lusting for this young make he stood 6'0 tall with blonde hair and bangs that cover his crystal blue eyes. His body well built and strong and his stomach with six packs. He took great pride in himself, growing up in such a wealthy family him the way he was especially since he was raise by himself but always judge by his parents even when they weren't around. He wasn't the only child but always left alone he had 3 older sibling. Sasuke didn't mind being alone but always wanted someone to himself someone who didn't want him for his money or his looks but someone that wanted him for him and his actual personatilit. But he did have one person in his life that he could call his so called friend his name Naruto, Naruto is just one year younger then Sasuke even so they had always done and went everywhere together. Naruto stood 5'6 with a very slim body and tiny waist he had Brown hair and brown eyes he was always so much smaller then Sasuke but Sasuke was always there to protect Naruto from anyone that wanted to pick on his best friend Naruto ,he knew Naruto since he was a kid . Naruto; was the neighbor kid, like Sasuke, Naruto is from a wealthy family but unlike Sasuke's family, Naruto; family were around for him and spoiled him whenever they could. It always made Sasuke feeling he was a part of something every time he was over at their home. But once Sasuke graduated from high everything changed, it was the begin of a new life lesion he just wasn't prepare of what was coming to him.

Late nigh before Sasuke First day at college'; the two young male at Sasuke house in his room

Naruto;"I cant believe your going to leave for so called college!"

Sasuke; "Well I could take you but your to tiny people might think im taking a middle schooler with me" he laughed as he threw a crashed up paper ball at Naruto messing around with the younger male

Naruto;: "Your so mean, just wait and see next year im going to college and your going to be the one begin to go to school with me" he stuck his tongue out at him

Sasuke; "Well if that's the case then we all know that the world will end" he chuckled as he sat down on the floor in silent thinking to himself about his future and how his life is suppose to be. "Do you think becoming a lawyer is for me?"

Naruto;"You already know that the only reason why your choosing that as your career is because you want to make your parents happy when no matter what you do they don't notice anything you do. I say you go follow your dreams and do whatever you want , your really smart and a good person"

Sasuke : "well I don't know what im really supposed to do. Ill see maybe being a lawyer will be fun" he laughed "maybe locking up people and charging them ridicules price won't be so bad"

Naruto;"Your such a strange person I wonder to myself why I speak to you" he chuckled as he got up and began stretching out "Well I have to go home before your parents get all crazy "

Sasuke; 'Oh you better leave then cause then their precious little angle might lose his pretty little beauty sleep for school tomorrow " he laughed as he threw his pillow at Naruto's face

Naruto;:" SHUT UP!" he blushed I embarrassment "that's the last time im telling you what my parents tell me" once he got hit by the pillow he threw it back at Sasuke and walk out the room going downstairs and running out going to his house next door but not before looking back at his friends house .

THE next following day; "First day of school"

Sasuke running into the building in rush looking at every door bumping into people looking all around very clueless trying to find his first class.

"FUCK! Why didn't I get the tour like normal person" he finally found his class with only on mintuine to space he quickly open the door with all his force not knowing what was on the other side once he open it he had dragged other person out who was holding and planning to open the door from the inside she was dragged out in complete surprised her eyes widen as her body was through as the door open

Sasuke; " Fuck! Im so sorry I didt even know you were there" he quickly went to the young lady's help holding his hand out for her he didn't know any of this was going to happen once he took a glimpse of her he was felt something she was adorable she had long black hair ,big green eyes and such a soft sweet lips he "lets me help you"

She reached out to him but quickly got up didn't really say much as she quickly remember class just began she didn't pay attention to the other male and went straight into the class room taking her sit before roll call

Sasuke "Oh shit class!" he quickly went in after her taking a front row seat since it was the only seat left everyone else had taken the seats in the back where he wanted and always sat he sigh as he quickly sat down waiting for roll call until he hear a familiar voice it was the young lady's . So her name is Sakura

Sakura'; "Here!" she rose her hand up as she was bit mad at what happened just a few seconds ago thinking to her self, who does that kid thing he is hmp she thought to her self that he was so mean for doing that to her especially on her first day of class she then look at him from far behind noticing how cute he was she blushed as she remember his smile and his crystal blue eyes she couldn't help but find him attractive every second she continue to look at him until she heard his name being called

Sasuke; "HERE!" he groan soft to himself trying to pay attention to the rest of the class wanting the day to end already

3-Hours Later

Class has ended as the professor spoke reminding everyone that their first assignment is due the following class session and no late work. Ever student had gotten up and left the class room except for Sasuke taking his time putting his things away as he yawn in A very. Lazy movement Until he heard A very squeaky noise coming From behind he quickly turned around noticing it was the girl from before she look furious her cheeks A dark red color with her index finger in front of his face he chuckled as he just couldn't take the younger female serious he spoke softly with A smile

Sasuke;" woan! Girl calm down I cant understand anything your saying you sound like a little chipmunk" he chuckled at the younger_ female

Sakura;" I don't sound like a Chipmunk" she blushed in embarrassment Trying not to, but her face said it all her cheeks grew more and more warm speaking to herself on how she couldn't line this guy even if he was dreamy and very well groomed

Sasuke; "Ok, well I'm sorry about early even though it wasn't my fault but I guess I'll be the better person and say I'm sorry" he couldn't help but to laugh

Sakura,;" I'll except your apology for now" she quickly crossed her arm together her face still a dark red color trying her best to keep herself together from an embarrassment trying not to shudder

Sasuke; "okay? Whatever makes you happy I have more important things to do then to make you happy" he laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her playfully quickly turning around as he walked off

Sakura didn't like his child action as she stomped her feet furiously walking behind him stepping on the back of her feet the moment she did she gracefully regretted it, she blushed even mpr then before as her eyes widen "umm…" she froze in shocked trying to figure out what to do next , especially not knowing what Sasuke was going to do to her "IM SORRY"

Sasuke; "what in the world" the minute he felt her shoe hit the back of his he quickly turned around seeing her right behind him he didn't know what to do , so he sucked in some air speaking in a loud voice making such an evil and made face as he slipped out a soft "BOOO!"

Sakura thinking Sasuke would scream or yell the minute she saw his face she screamed in fright trying to walk backwards but ended up on the ground embarrassed that she got scared just by a simple word she blushed harder she was red as a tomato

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her reaction he got down extending his hand out to her "you're just too funny, how about we go get something to eat and call it even "

He smiled softly at her showing off his bright blue eyes and bright white smile.

2 WEEKS LATER

Sasuke has been seeing Sakura everyday after class and everything is going the way Sasuke expect he has grew strong feeling for this girl he is now at Naruto; house sleeping over.

Sasuke :" NarutoI really want you to meet this girl"

Naruto;"UGH! I can't believe you're still talking to that girl why don't you just fuck her and it over with it"

Sasuke; "I cant just do that, it's not high school. Plus she's different" he sigh as he threw his entire body on Naruto; bed laying down looking up at the ceiling as a soft smile come across his face

Naruto;"Sasuke , don't be so girly maybe she's just using you, don't feel like she's good for you" he said as he sigh looking away until he felt Sasuke through himself on his bed he then try pushing Sasuke off his bed playfully

"Sasuke! Get your fatass off my bed! Your suppose to sleep on the floor"

Sasuke laughed as he let his weight fall becoming lazy to move his body "ill sleep on the floor if you can push me off"he knew Naruto didn't have the strength to do so he stuck his tongue out as he grabbed a pillow sleeping on his side "just give up Narutoim going to sleep here and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Narutoblushed softly at Sasuke's comment crossing his arm puffing his cheeks even though he knew Sasuke couldn't even see him, he sigh softly as he sat there briefly, softly kicking the back of Sasuke's until he realized Sasuke really did fall asleep

Naruto;"Sasuke?..." he whispered softly hoping the young male would still be into a deep sleep , once he was reassured he was, naruto got up from the bed siting down next to Sasuke's face softly stroking his hair from his face looking at his entire face thinking to himself how he could love someone so much and not be able to tell them, not being able to even show him how much he truly felt because if he would then his relationship with his bestfriend would be no more. Just thinking about not having Sasuke in his life hurt him deeply, a tear dropped from Naruto; eye as he sniffed trying to control himself from his feelings he then got up leaning forward placing his hand on Sasuke's cheek as he brushed his thumb over his lips softly as he bit down his own lower lips telling himself this isn't right he lean forward close up to Sasuke's lips until he heard a knock on the door that made his heart beat rapidly he quickly pulled himself away tripping over his own feet making loud noise but not loud enough noise to wake Sasuke up Narutorealized it was just his mother at the door asking if everything was alright in there

Naruto;"Go away mother im trying to sleep!"

He blushed softly as he knew this was a close called he couldn't let anything like this happen again, he quickly got up getting back into his bed as he slide right behind Sasuke laying his head next to Sasuke's back as he smiled softly inhaling the scent of Sasuke's colon he then snuggled up against him softly wrapping his arms around him knowing Sasuke wouldn't even feel anything since he was a heavy sleep just having him so close to him for one night made his heart feel so warm and his stomach full of knots if this how he felt with just a bit of cuddle he imagine the feeling of having him all to himself he just couldn't imagine anything like that anymore he needed to just cherish what was happening in that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2 fighter Finished chapter

**Here is the finish part of chapter 2 please leave a review **

**3**

**Chapter 3 is coming so soon**

Sasuke;" damn Naruto is so gay" he laughed as he grabbed his phone taking a small snap picture of Naruto sleeping so silently he laughed as he quickly went into the restroom grabbing a glass cup filling it up with some water as he walked over to Naruto placing the cup directly under Naruto hand slipping his fingers into the water "hehehe to easy" he sat back waiting for the other male to wake up to a very unpleasant feeling until Naruto's mother had barge into the room yelling at the boys to wake up

Naruto ;"WHAT?! IM AWAKE!" he quickly got up throwing his hand up hitting the glass of water as the water flew up splashing the water at Sasuke's face as he brought his hand up rubbing his eyes feeling them wet as he turned around looking over at Sasuke in surprise seeing his friend face all wet "Did I do that?" he felt confused on everything

Sasuke ; "I hate you, this wasn't suppose to happen at all" once Sasuke began started talking he was quickly cut off when Naruto's mother began talking giving them a lecture about being and going to school everyday and boys there age shouldn't be ditching their class trying to inform Sasuke that Naruto hasn't really been going to school at all since he left to college

Naruto; "AH! MOM LEAVE YES WE WILL GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME NOW LEAVE!" he got up blushing softly as he pushed his mother out the door trying to act like she was talking nonsense even though it was the truth behind what she was saying

Sasuke; "Naruto, have you been ditching school?" he looked over at him worried about his bestfriend not knowing what was really going on even if Naruto was ditching he would tell him the thrust since they are friends but he couldn't help but feel responsible for his absent

Naruto; ;"THE! Me?! No way ive been going to school, you know how my mom is she just love to talk nonsense " he put on a pretend smile on his face trying to cover up his lie and his feeling towards his friend leaving him alone at school he couldn't find himself to tell him the truth about school he couldn't just tell Sasuke that he was being picked on again and every day after school he being chased or beaten up before his driver came to pick him up he just couldn't tell him anything he didn't want him to feel like it was his problem to solve since he already had someone else to worry about that wasn't him "Come on im a macho man over here so we better hurry up before my mom comes back in " he got up running straight into the restroom shutting and locking the door behind him sighing swallowing down his emotion putting himself back together as he stared into the mirror a few moment had passed before he got the courage to come back out opening the door slowly and seeing that Sasuke had already left he, sigh "Sasuke…if only you knew how I really felt about you" he grabbed his pillow hugging it tightly as if it was Sasuke in his arms stuffing his face into the pillow "why cant you just see me like you see that ugly nasty looking girl!" he sniffed softly sucking up some tears that came from his eyes clearing his throat "I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE, I WONT LET YOU GO NOT THIS TIME!"

That afternoon

Sasuke had been walking with Sakura talking to her about his best friend Naruto and how they met he continue talking about him until they stopped at the parked sitting down on the bench very quite hearing the birds and the warm sun light hit their bodies he couldn't explain this feeling coming over him he didn't know what it was, he never ment someone like Sakura she was funny, calm and pretty even though he had so many relationship with girls he just fucked he felt like she was wife material.

Sasuke; "hey Sakura I want you to met my best friend Naruto he's a really cool guy and I would like it if you to get along "

Sakura thought to herself that it was something she could do, its just friend and maybe the three of them could be best friend and Naruto could help her make Sasuke into her boyfriend in no time she smiled at him nodding her head pleasantly "Sure I would love too"

Sasuke "Alright then " he smiled as he looked at his watching noticing it was already time for Naruto to get out of school "perfect timing too Naruto is just about to get out of school " he grabbed Sakura's hand as he walked with her to the front of the high waiting there chit chating abit about how his friend is and how they met

Naruto had just finish jumping the fence to get into to school just in case his parents had come to pick him up he didn't want anyone to noice that he was still ditching school on a daily base once the bell rung he quickly head out the front of the school as if he was there all day he turned to the side , he seen Sasuke he face light up instantly he ran up to him trying to control his excitement he hugged him tightly "SASUKE! What are you doing here!" he smiled until he saw a girl right next to them he gave her such a disgusting stare "Ummm… can you stop staring weird girl " Naruto didn't know who the young lady was so he did what he always did give dirty looks and be evil to them

Sasuke hugs Naruto back until he hear what Naruto said to Sakura he then looked over at Naruto "woah Naruto calm down this is Sakura, the girl ive been telling you about " he placed his arm around her should as he stood next to her "Sakura this is Naruto , im glad you tweo can finally met"

Sakura abit mad at Naruto remarks but brushed it off since he didn't know who she was she gave a soft smile at him holding out her hand to him waiting for him to meet her half ways "it's so nice to finally met you Naruto ive heard so much about you"

Naruto eyes widen in surprised didn't really expecting to met her so soon he knew from the moment Sasuke placed his arm around her he need to break them apart he didn't like her and never in his life he ever will his eyes narrowed down as he glared at her crossing his arms "umm..nice to meet you but, to be honest I thought you would look prettier "

Sakura felt offended at Naruto's words she didn't want to make a sence so she just played it off since he was her soon to be boyfriends best friend she didn't want any drama between them as she smiled softy giving soft and fake giggle at his commplentment

Sasuke; Sasuke felt a bit neverous knowing how curl his best friend was being with the girl he liked he quickly changed the subject and pulling Sakura in his arm "Ehh.. lets go to the fair you too before it gets really crowed and we cant go on rides" he smiled hearing them both agree he thought to himself maybe this wasn't a great idea since Naruto was always so cule with every girl he has ever dated or liked he always wondered why he was being like that but didn't really want to pay attention to it, maybe it was because Naruto just wanted to look out for him even if he just being very mean with the girls. As the walked to the fair the air became every thin and awakward none of them wanting to talk to each other he could tell Naruto was giving Sakura a cold stare and Sakura trying to ignore them until they finally got to the fair Sasuke sigh in relief "FINALLY WE'ER HERE!" he smiled paying for all three tickets as they all got inside the fair he quickly grabbed Sakura hand walking inside

Sakura; "wait I need to go to the little girls room" she smiled as she lean over kissing Sasuke's cheek letting his hand go going straight to the rest room in rush trying to calm herself down with Naruto being around them all day

Naruto ": He looked over at Sasuke glaring at him for a moment before he spoke "What in the world do you see in that girl she's so boring and ugly and so rude to me" he pouted as he crossed his arms together acting like a child he was

Sasuke; " what are you talking about ?! she wasn't even rude if you ask me you're the one being rude to her and she barely even spoke how can she even be boring ?" he stared down at Naruto in disappointment sighing trying not to hurt his feeling since he knew how sensitive he was

Naruto; "What!" he felt shocked thinking Sasuke would take his side "how can you say that , you cant be choosing her side over mine!" he glared at him with his big brown eyes

Sasuke; "Im not even choosing sides Naruto! Im just saying maybe you should calm down when it comes to her she's just trying to get to know you and I would like if you too could just get along for me?"

Naruto ; "How can you even ask me that I don't think she's good for you. She seems like an evil girl that only after your money !" he stood infront of him "Don't you think your getting into this relationship to quick! I know she's after your money !"

Sasuke ; "she's not after my money , she doesn't even know I have that kind of money! What in the world would make you think she only wants that you just met her!" he sigh as he felt angry and pissed off at Naruto's words he quickly stomped away from him "im going to the restroom don't even bother to follow me "

Sakura ; Sakura came back looking around for Sasuke and didn't even notice him anywhere she felt neverous being alone with Naruto she walked up to him speaking softly "w…where's Sasuke?"

Naruto ;he glared over at her "he went to the restroom cause you took forever to come out "

Sakura; she felt like hurting this boy she need to calm down but she just hated being talked down too she she took a deep breath getting the courage to say something to him "What's your deal! Why are you so mean to me?"

Naruto ; his eyes widen he didn't expect for her to even ask or speak to him while Sasuke was gone "I don't think you good enough for Sasuke , he can do way better then you"

Sakura ;" why would you even say that you don't even know me! Who knows maybe I am the right person for him , he likes me and I like him a lot we are going to be together wheather you like it or not"

Naruto ; ' no he cant be with you! Your ugly and he can never fall for anyone like you ! Sasuke is a sweet guy and caring and smart and nice " he said as he riase his voice becoming more emiotional "I know he can do better!"

Sakura ; ""do better?! Like who!? …." They bot became silent as Sakura began to put the pieces together as her eyes widen staring at Naruto taking a huge gulp "Like….you?"

Naruto ; his eyes widen deeply as he couldn't believe she had figure out his secret his deep darkest secret he frozen for a moment not knowing what to say

Sakura ; "you like him don't you?!" she looked at him seriously trying to get him to say but didn't really want to be true she had never ment a gay person before even being that she couldn't let Sasuke go she had really fallen for this guy she didn't know what to even do "Sasuke will never like he's not even gay he likes me and only me"

Sasuke ; Sasuke had got out of the restroom coming over to them as he smiled softly wrapping his arms around Sakura looking over at jermey wondering why he had such a poundering face "whats wrong Naruto? Did something go on while I was gone?"

Naruto; His tured his faced trying not to face him, he felt crushed he knew that Sasuke was never going to be with him but he felt he might have a slight chance with him but hearing from Sakura and knowing they both liked each other broke his heart he didn't know what to do he just wanted to be alone now "i…i.. think I should just go home, you to should go have fun im not feeling so well"

Sasuke; he quickly grabbed Naruto arm trying to stop him from leaving "Come on Naruto please don't I want to hang out with you too"

Naruto ; " no " he pulled his arm back turning around walking "ill just talk to you tomorrow okay bye" he walked himself out as quickly as possible trying to control his tearing sniffing

Sakura; she bit her lower lips not knowing what to say she felt guilty but she didn't want to lose Sasuke she really liked him and dint even want to share;


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

_\

Please leave a review 3 :3

Here is chapter 3 I thought I should post it already before I never do

Once Naruto left Sasuke felt confused and little hurt he knew that him and Naruto got in a fight but didn't think it was that bad of a fight for him to just walk away like that did he go to far with Naruto or was he just being too sensitive with the matter he then looked at Sakura asking her a but confused with what happened "Sakura did anything happen while I was gone?"

Sakura quickly changed her face expression with a smile acting as if she didn't know anything and was confused with his question "uhh.. no.. he fine when I was here , he didn't even say anything to me. Did you too fight or something ?"

Sasuke thought to himself maybe it was his fault "Yeah we did a little but I don't think that could of made him that upset he would leave "

Sakura ; "Maybe it was because once I came back he had a strange look on him, I don't think he even likes us being together I don't know why you even talk to him"

Sasuke didn't know what to say he kept a bit quite "well he is my bestfriend and he's been with me since we were kids I cant just let him go like that . Maybe he just wansnt having a good day or something idk "

Sakura "stll Sasuke you see the way he was treating me, how you let him be like that to me, I mean I really like you and everything but idk about your friend he seem so rude and mean he just doesn't seem like he's a true friend to you since he just left like that"

Sasuke became a bit uneven with her words but didn't know whether to believe Sakura and throw away his long friendship with Naruto or choose Sakura the girl he actually falling for. He knew Naruto was mean to the girls he's dated but never like this to one. He kept quite and carring on with the date trying to focus on the date they were having and changing the subject quickly  
_

Naruto walked himself home sniffing and rubbing his eyes trying to control and hold back his tears he didn't know what to think of everything usually he could always control his feels around people and didn't make things so obvious but with her it was different she could of actually taken away the love his life from him he couldn't let that happen but when she told him that he could never be with Sasuke it just destroyed him he shook his head telling himself that one day they could be together one day it will happen even if he would have to die to make that happen it would he sigh as he finally got to his home his butler opening the front door for him ignoring everyone around as he went straight to his bed room trying to cool off laying there in his bed drowning in tears as he punched his pillow until he finally reached his limits knocking out

Next day;

Naruto awoken from a bright light dimming from his window to his face he rubbed his eyes all red from his tears from the night before he had time to reflect from his action and thought maybe he did go a bit to far with Sakura he didn't want to lose Sasuke he grabbed his phone and called Sasuke right away trying to apologize to him he heard the phone ring a couple until he heard the sound of someone picking up the phone a quick smile appreard on his face he always smiled so bright when he called Sasuke but this time it was different it was a girls voice his eyes widen as he kept hearing her voice say "hello"

Sakura "Hello?! I know this you Naruto , Sasuke does have you on his contract" she smirked as spoke in the phone having Sasuke in the shower so she spoke freely "Just give up don't bother calling Naruto, Sasuke is mine" she quickly hung up giggling as Sasuke came out looking over at her

Sasuke" Who was that?

Sakura" it was nobody"

Jermey became so angry and pissed he threw his phone against the wall smaching his phone screen as he began to cry once more he couldn't believe that slut could have told him that he didn't think Sasuke would go that far with girl he kept telling himself he should just kill this girl she need to be gone from this place "UGH!" he screamed out on the top of his lungs

A couple weeks have passed by and non of the boys have heard from each other Sasuke hasn't try to contract Naruto and well Naruto had broken his phone and couldn't replaced it for a couple weeks since his parents have grounded him for ditching school constantly Naruto has tried to go over to Sasuke's placed everyday for 2 weeks to speak to him but everytime he would go over there was never any sign of him it became a struggle and disappoint

Naruto became depress his own best friend didn't have time for him anymore and doesn't even try to contract him but after a couple long weeks he found a new friend a new gay friend he had met at the coffee shop his name was "Derek " he was a pretty tall about 6'0 athletic strong and well built body Naruto couldn't believe someone like Derek would want to talk to him he was so handsome and funny and well poplar he felt shy around him almost because he reminded him of Sasuke in way but with dark black hair and with fatter lips that look like fluffy clouds he began to hand around more with Derek he knew Derek like him well because Derek kept trying to kiss him a couple time but he just couldn't let himself be kissed he kept thinking about Sasuke , he felt lost

Derek : went over to Naruto house where he became well known to Naruto's parents and workers he went upstairs to Naruto room and brought him a beautiful Pink rose he stood at the door knocking and waiting for him to answer as he smiled bright , he didn't why but he really liked this kid maybe it was his innocent that attracted him to him or his shyness either way he wanted to make Naruto his one way or another

Naruto had open the door as his eyes widen seeing the beaufiul pink rose he quickly blushed and stood there a little frozen he never had someone so sweet to him and compassion especially bring him a rose he smiled softly

Derek : "A beauful rose for the beautiful boy " he smiled as he handed the young male the rose and lean over to his level placing a soft kiss on his cheek whispering in his ear "your welcome"

Naruto ; "T..thank you" he blushed even more as he was handed the rose he then freaked out abit coving his ear with his shoulder as Derek spoke in his making a goof of himself in front of himself she wiggle himself from his face trying not to show how red and embrass he was but instead he made himself trip right in front of the male

Derek; "waoh! Calm down Naruto " he couldn't help but laugh at his reaction as he help Naruto up "I wasn't trying to make you trip" he contuine to laugh at him as he smiled "well I was thinking maybe we could go out to get some frozen yogurt since it your birthday " he smiled as he grabbed Naruto hand dragging him downstairs "lets go cause I work in a couple hours"

Naruto was let himself being dragged following Derek to the car once he got to the car he couldn't believe it was his birthday and still him and Sasuke haven't spoke he felt abit weird he always hang out with Sasuke on his birthday and stay up all night

At Yogourtland ;

Derek grabbed his cup and one for Naruto as he smiled "Alright since it's your birthday im going to choose your yourgut and its going to be surprise "

Naruto pouted at Derek proposa "NEYHHH you cant do that it's my birthday you might give me something heathly! "

Derek laughed at him as he stuck his tongue out at him being playfully with him he couldn't help but be goofy with Naruto they stood there making a fool of themselves while Naruto kept trying to take his cup away from derek evening of Derek was so tall he kept trying and jumping while he laughing actually having a fun time with him

Sasuke; Sasuke stood a couple feet away from the store while holding Sakura hand shopping around he couldn't help but stare he couldn't believe it wa Naruto out in public and with someone new he knew how sky and unfriendly Naruto was but what was even strange was seeing him happy with someone else he didn't know what he was feeling but he just couldn't stop staring Naruto hasn't called him or anything he felt a bit betrayed by him thinking maybe Naruto had found a best friend

Sakura ;Sakura looked over at Sasuke since he stoped out of no where "Sasuke?" he was abit confused she try to look where he was looking notice from the distance he was staring at Naruto but he was with another male she glared over as she thought to herself maybe she should take Sasuke over and rub their relationship in front of Naruto "hmph!" she quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm "Come babe im in the mood for some yogurt " she smirked as they walked into the shop knowing Sasuke wouldn't say anything she walked straight up to Naruto as if she didn't even notice them giving an evil smile wrapping her arms around Sasuke muscular arm "Oh my Naruto what a surprise to see you here "

Naruto eyes widen in surprise to see Sasuke out of nowhere he froze for a moment not knowing what to say he stared at Sasuke and ignore the girl seeing if Sasuke would say something to him

Derek became confused when the female spoke he looked over at Naruto when he placed his arms around his shoulder "Do you know them Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at the other male seeing that they were the same height he kept staring at him for a moment and spoke with roughness in his voice "Im his best friend who he apearntly forgot about, who the fuck are you?"

Naruto spoke softly a bit afaird but felt offened he knew he never fogot about Sasuke "What do you mean I forgot about you, ive been going to your house almost everyday for two weeks and your never there you forgot about me!"

Derek lean over as he wrapped his arms around Naruto shoulder as if he knew what was going placing his cheeks against his smirking lifting his right eye brow "how can you forget somone as cute as this little boy"

Sasuke filled with rage that Naruto could say such things "why didn't you just call me or just text me!"

Naruto "I couldn't! my parents grounded me from my phone after I broke it and was caught ditching class" he sigh as he looked away " you would of known that if you actually came to my house and try to see how ive been I though you were my bestfriend but clearly some pussy is worth more then me!"

Sasuke stood in silence as he looked over at Derek filled with rage wondering why he was getting so close to Naruto in such a matter "who the fuck is he!"

Derek looked over at Sasuke standing back up infrot of him both eye to eye level "I am Derek someone special to Naruto " before he could finish his sentence Naruto had spoke yelling out

Naruto "He's my BOYFRIEND!" he said as he faced flushed deep red looking down not wanting to stare at Sasuke not knowing what his reaction would be but it was better this way even though he picture telling Sasuke in such a different way .

Sasuke eyes widen shocked at his words not knowing what to even say , deep down inside he kind of knew but didn't really expect it to be true but now everything made sense why Naruto would be so against girls and hated every girl he dated

Derek felt the tension so he quickly grabbed Naruto hand pulling him away from everyone as he spoke softly "Lets go somewhere else for your birthday meal"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto wrist stopping him from leaving as he couldn't believe he actually forgot his own bestfriends birthday regardless of their fights he never every forgot his birthday "It's… your birthday?...im sorry I forgot "

Naruto pulled his arm away from Sasuke grip as he looked away with a cold stare trying his best to control himself as he spoke with a cracked voice "…your not sorry…." He contuine to walk away from him while holding on tightly to Derek walking as fast as he could to the car

Derek knew something was going on between since Naruto became so emotional and very different when he seen Sasuke he waited till they got in the car, once they both got in he open his mouth but before he could get a single word out Naruto starting to cry out he sigh as he patted his head feeling at fault even if it wasn't his own fault of anything he just couldn't bare to see the person he loved hurt

Naruto ; he began crying his eyes out as he quickly cover his faced trying to stop himself in front of Derek sniffing as he rubbed his eyes "im sorry i.. didn't mean to be so emotional I don't know why im like this it's not like he even liked me like I do "

Derek ; "He's a fool not too, you're a really sweet and beautiful " he smiled as he placed his index finger under Naruto chin moving his head towards his own as he looked into his eyes "Let me show you how a real is suppose to treat you .." he lean forward titling his head slightly as he pressed his fat lips up against Naruto lips …


End file.
